Música nocturna
by sahane
Summary: Una escena: Un encuentro nocturno, un algo que nunca fue... Sólo tintes de slash, y algo de melancolía.


La ronda nocturna empezaba a ser tediosa tras un par de horas dando vueltas por los pasillos de la escuela, a la caza y captura de los estudiantes con razones poderosas para romper el toque de queda nocturno. El año pasado había tenido más emoción, con los seguidores de Voldemort tratando de infiltrarse en los terrenos de la escuela, pero tras la caída (esperaba que definitiva) del Señor Oscuro durante el verano a manos de Dumbledore, lo único que podía encontrarse eran parejitas recuperando el tiempo perdido en el verano. Y debía sentirse afortunado que no le hubiera tocado patrullar la noche del retorno, conocida entre los prefectos como la "Noche de los desahogos", y ahora, una semana después, los ánimos se hubieran calmado lo suficiente como para que no se hubiese encontrado a nadie en una posición... bueno, comprometedora. Tras un año de ser prefecto, creía que ya lo había visto casi todo... y conocía más de un secreto de los estudiantes....

Ya cansado de comprobar los lugares más frecuentados, decidió que ya era suficiente por aquella noche y que de los estudiantes más tardíos se encargase Filch o la Sra Morris. Tenía que dormir las suficientes horas o mañana Snape lo despellejaría más de lo normal en Pociones. Además, aún no se había acostumbrado a dormir tan pocas horas tras un verano en el que parecía que no había hecho más que dormir y dormir descansando de la batalla contra Voldemort al final del año pasado. 

Regresó medio adormecido hacia la torre de Gryffindor pero el sueño le jugó una mala pasada y, no sabiendo muy bien cómo, acabó en la torre oeste, cerca del aula de Adivinación. "Maldición" susurró "ahora tendré que caminar casi un cuarto de hora para volver a mi maldita Casa". Se dio la vuelta para coger el camino más fácil hacia la entrada a su Sala Común (ningún atajo más aquella noche, gracias) y de repente oyó una nota musical en medio del silencio nocturno.

Se quedó paralizado, tratando de discernir si había oído de verdad una nota musical o si eran alucinaciones producidas por el cansancio. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse pensando que no era nada, oyó tocar una escala al piano, y luego notas casi al azar, como comprobando lo afinado que estuviese. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué persona desafiaría las reglas sólo para tocar un poco? Picado en su curiosidad, trató de seguir el sonido y tras recorrer un para de pasillos el sonido se detuvo pero ya sabía que estaba cerca.

Se apoyó en la pared esperando a que se volviera a repetir, y debió de quedarse ligeramente dormido puesto que se despertó a medio camino del suelo cuando oyó el comienzo de una melodía. Era una melodía tenue y delicada, muy lenta, llena de variaciones sobre un mismo tema que era muy relajante y sencillo... muy intimista, en realidad. Le era ligeramente familiar, pero no tenía la menor idea del autor o de dónde la había escuchado.

Era, con mucho, la rotura de reglas más agradable que le había ocurrido a Harry, y se le ocurrió que miraría a escondidas para ver al autor y al día siguiente se lo comentaría, pero que no le quitaría puntos a su Casa por ello. Se dirigió de puntillas a la fuente del sonido, una rendija entreabierta en la puerta de una clase casi siempre vacía. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que alguien había hecho un hechizo silenciador a la sala pero que la puerta al entreabrirse había malogrado.

Acercando el ojo a la rendija, pudo ver para su sorpresa una pálida mano, bañada por la luz de la luna, que tocaba un piano invisible. Era un espectáculo muy bello, porque la elegancia de los movimientos de los dedos se podía ver en todo su esplendor gracias a que no había nada alrededor. La piel de aquella mano tenía un aspecto de porcelana, y los dedos finos y ágiles tenían una manicura perfecta, pero Harry podía ver que era la mano de un muchacho.

Sin embargo, parecía que aquello no le importaba mucho a sus ojos, que se habían quedado mirando extasiados la danza de los dedos, ni a su pecho, el cual parecía tener un calor nuevo ahora. Sus propias manos, fascinadas también por la escena, empujaron muy ligeramente la puerta para ampliar su campo de visión.

Fue desvelándose lentamente un antebrazo igual de fino y pálido que la mano, que se movía con gracia siguiendo la melodía, las mangas arremangadas con gracia de una camisa blanca de lino, casi oscura en comparación con la perfecta palidez de su poseedor, y un hombro bien definido con sin embargo cierta gracia femenina.

Harry tenía la boca seca, pensó que lo que estaba viendo era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y un nudo en el estómago se le formó al ver la nuca del pianista, y el pequeño remolino de pelo plateado en su cima, y el pelo casi argentino del pianista, que ocultaba las seguro perfectas orejas, y parte de la banda verde de prefecto...

¡Un momento! Se dio la vuelta haciendo un gran esfuerzo (su cuerpo parecía no querer despegarse de su posición) y se reclinó contra la pared. ¿Banda verde de prefecto? ¿Rubio, piel pálida? Su pecho pareció perder toda la calidez acumulada cuando su cabeza comprendió que estaba observando a Malfoy... ¡Maldición! ¡Le había estado observando arrobado! Era lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca... y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos dedos perfectos, en la suave disposición de los pelos en su nuca, en la gracia con que se movía... Era una sensación desconcertante: por un lado su cerebro le decía que entrase ahí y que le descontase a ese arrogante idiota tantos puntos que le temblaran las piernas, pero su cuerpo le pedía que le observase un rato más, que se empapara de su visión, que memorizase cada detalle...para revivirlo luego. Acabó llegando a una solución de compromiso consigo mismo, decidió seguir observando hasta que acabara la pieza y luego entrar ahí y decirle cuatro cosas a aquel apuesto presuntuoso... Mierda, ¿había pensado en apuesto?

Se inclinó hacia la puerta y continuó observando, sumido en una tormenta interior, el progreso del otro a través de la pieza, su espalda que se movía adelante y atrás siguiendo el ritmo, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con actitud de profunda concentración, y observó que cuando Malfoy no se centraba en sí mismo y se dejaba llevar por algo parecía una persona completamente diferente a su usual Señor-Del-Mal-En-Prácticas.

Sus ojos parecía que no querían ni parpadear, mirando hambrientos toda la escena, y sin que Harry se diera cuenta una lágrima se desprendió de unos de sus ojos e hizo su recorrido por su mejilla. Sin embargo, la humedad le hizo llevarse la mano inconscientemente a la cara y su codo golpeó sin querer la puerta de la clase, la cual se abrió con un pequeño crujido.

El ocupante se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró con cara de extrema sorpresa, aunque Potter tardó en verla ya que se quedó hipnotizado mirando aquellos ojos grises como nubes de tormenta que dejaban ver una tormenta interior como nunca antes hubiera pensado. Sin embargo, rápidamente se endurecieron y dejaron de expresar ninguna emción, y el resto de la expresión de Malfoy siguió su curso. En un instante, la cara lucía su habitual arrogancia y desprecio... bajo los surcos húmedos de las mejillas del aristocrático rubio, quien sin embargo no dio muestra alguna de reconocer que había llorado.

Mientras Harry se quedaba paralizado tratando de asimilar el impacto, Malfoy hizo lo habitual en él: atacar.

"Vaya Potter, ¿volvemos a espiar de noche? ¿Esperando ver la vida amorosa de otros cuando tú no tienes ninguna?"

"Y tú Malfoy –contraatacó inmediatamente como si la parte que insultaba a Malfoy fuese independiente del resto de su cerebro que todavía estaba casi paralizado- ¿implicado en un malvado plan musical?¿O acaso este verano tus padres te han comprado lo único que te faltaba: un corazón?"

"Vaya, vaya, El-Chico-Que-Vivió ha aprendido algo de sarcasmo este verano, felicidades Potter, un par de veranos más y podrás impresionar a Crabble y a Goyle tú solito –respondió inmediatamente el otro con una virulencia inesperada mientras sus ojos perdían momentáneamente su expresión impávida, sustituida por una ráfaga de algo complejo-"

"Puede que tarde ese tiempo, pero creo que tu detención será bastante antes, quizás allí puedas aprender algo que te falta: el trabajo manual. Y, a propósito, yo de ti me limpiaría la cara, no sea que crean tus compañeros que realmente tienes algún sentimiento"

"Oh oh, mira quien habla, uno que debe hacerlo o pensarán que es un bobalicón emotivo, cosa que eres, realmente. Una pieza al piano y lloras como un niño, como si nunca hubieras escuchado a Chopin....claro que viviendo con esos muggles asquerosos no se puede esperar que tengas cultura alguna, claro"

"Cuidado Malfoy" gruñó, aunque realmente no podía hablar demasiado bien de los Dursley "te estás ganando a pulso algo más que una detención. Cuando crezcas y te hagas un buen mortífago como tu papá, quizás te toque en suerte matar a aquellos que desprecias... ¿y porqué arruinarlo ahora cuando mi paciencia se acabe y tu salud también?"

Misteriosamente Malfoy se calló, recogiendo su capa y murmurando "Finite incantatem", y girándose para irse de forma intempestiva de la clase, espetando a Potter en el camino "Díselo a Filch cuando quieras y ahora apártate de mi camino Potter" Se perdió entre las sombras del pasillo con su pelo brillando una última vez como hilo de plata.

Harry soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y se reclinó contra la pared procesando esa salida repentina: ¿Se había ido sin más pelea? ¿Sin una buena maldición o hechizo? ¿Qué le pasaba este año a Draco Malfoy? ¿Habría tocado un punto sensible? No podía evitar sentirse mal por su actitud esa noche, aunque de hecho era la actitud patentada Para-Encuentros-Con-Malfoy...Es más, la pregunta debía ser:¿Qué le pasaba a él con Malfoy?

Cuando se daba la vuelta para irse, vio algo extraño cerca de la mesa de la clase. Era un rollo de pergamino con el sello de lacre de los Malfoy. Afortunadamente, estaba roto, así que podría ver lo que había escrito en él, pues estaba seguro que en esa familia romper el sello si no se era el receptor traería más que problemas. No hubiera sido necesario ver el emblema familiar, un dragón rampante sobre un caldero y el lema: "Limpieza de sangre, honor ante todo", para saber que era de los Malfoy. El pergamino tenía un aspecto decadentemente caro, y la escritura en el frente era elegante y fluida donde ponía el nombre de Draco.

Así que era una carta de papaíto a su hijo... era su oportunidad para enterarse de lo que estaba tramando su archienemigo, sin embargo, vaciló a la hora de abrirla, ese comportamiento no le parecía muy Griffindoresco, la verdad. Desdobló algunas pulgadas del pergamino y decidió que si el tema era personal, dejaría de leer rápidamente. "_Claro, Harry, lo dejarás seguro_" pensó con sarcasmo, no por nada el sombrero había vacilado en qué casa ponerlo...

"Para Draco Malfoy, heredero del linaje y legado Malfoy:

Te interesará saber el motivo de esta llamada al orden, y la causa del enorme disgusto que tenemos tu madre y yo contra ti. Eres el Heredero Malfoy, y debes cumplir con tu deber como tal. Sentimientos o impulsos contra lo establecido no te servirán de nada para llevar a cabo tu destino y papel social. No nos importan tus otras pequeñas excentricidades, las hemos tolerado sin problemas, pero estás equivocado si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya ahora. Olvidarás todo pensamiento disgustante sobre ese... ese chico, y te centrarás en construir una relación con una Sangre Limpia de Slytherin, como es necesario para continuar el linaje de los..."

No tuvo tiempo a saber quién era la obsesión del otro, ni a reponerse del choque de saber que Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, era gay, puesto que oyó rápidos pasos en el corredor y automáticamente enrrolló el pergamino, lo dejó donde estaba y caminó hacia la ventana tratando de aparentar inocencia sobre sus revueltos pensamientos. A pesar de lo que le hubiera dicho o hecho el otro, no tenía derecho a avergonzarlo insinuando que había leído la carta, ni se sentía lo suficientemente miserable como para vergarse así del rubio.

Vio entrar como una exhalación a Malfoy, su cara reflajando una angustia que rápidamente desapareció reeemplazada por la arrogancia habitual delante de Harry.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?¿Tienes ganas de otra detención?"

"Olvidé algo, Potter, no vuelvo para ver tu estúpida cara. Cuando se olvida una posesión, algo que tú seguramente no tienes, se debe volver a buscarla" Replicó el otro con una indiferencia traicionada por el brillo de sus ojos a la luz de la luna y los ansiosos vistazos hacia el pergamino."¿Y tú?¿Nos gusta mirar las estrellas ahora? Es una buena afición para ti Potter, es gratis..."

"Olvídame Malfoy, no quería encontrarme con nadie desagradable por los pasillos, esas cosas pueden dar pesadillas, ya sabes" Pinchó Harry.

"Si sí, bueno, entonces me iré antes de causar un daño irreparable en tus... pesadillas, no sea que tengas que ir corriendo a contárselas a Dumbledore, ¿no? Piérdete, caracortada" 

"Te odio, Malfoy"

Y dicho esto cogió el pergamino y salió airosamente de la clase, indiferente al efecto devastador que que provocaba su palidez bajo la luz plateada, con un efecto casi angelical y una espalda fuerte, con un... -_¡No! ¡Quita tus ojos maldito idiota! ¿Cómo puedes observarlo así?Es Malfoy por el amor de dios! Deberías estar pensando en echarle una maldición y no en...- _Harry decidió que necesitaba más horas de sueño, esto debía ser un estado alucinatorio por demasiadad vigilia, y que por la mañana se reiría de esta escena., incluso se lo contaría a Ron y podrían partirse de risa juntos... Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, y por eso se perdió el hesitar de Draco, la mirada extrañamente tierna que le dedicó durante un par de segundos, antes de perderse de nuevo en la oscuridad. Cuando volvió a mirar, confuso, el reflejo plateado de Malfoy no era más que un recuerdo en la noche.

Cuando por fin se hundió en su cama, acompañado del coro de sonidos producidos por los otros cansados muchachos, no le pareció relajante como otras noches, y recordó la música que había escuchado , quedándose dormido a su compás. Su último pensamiento antes de derivar al sueño fue que ojalá esa persona mencionada en la carta hubiera sido él...Esa noche sus sueños incluyeron las manos de cierto pianista, que recorrían su cuerpo al compás de la música... 


End file.
